The present invention relates to a case battery with storage device. More particularly, this invention relates to a case battery with storage, which extends the usage time of a personal electronic device with more electrical power provided and provide more memory capacity. “Portable” is one of the keywords which define the era of the information technology. Computing power had been an obstacle to make the technology portable for a long time. Considering the first computer, it would be easy to understand the situation. With the advent of the transistors and integrated circuit, however, computing power can be crammed in a really small space such that locating the heart of a computer inside the computer or even on a mother board is not easy, actually challenging to a layman. Once the computing power became no problem for a portability, it has taken a very short time to recognize the hard fact that the power source of battery and the memory capacity are the serious problem, which seems to be much harder to solve than the CPU problem somehow. Since 1990's, portable electronic devices such as a cellular phone, PDA, etc. have become indispensable commodities to every one. The portable electronic devices need to be charged very frequently such that the usage is critically limited. Also, as the software gets more and more powerful, the need for a larger memory capacity gets higher and higher.
Accordingly, a need for a case battery with storage device for a personal electronic device or a portable personal electronic device has been present for a long time. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.